G.U.N. Strikes Back
by Darkness Shade
Summary: Ryan reveals all his endeavors of the past months to the Knothole gang. Let the GUNDAM battle begin. The ending........well, just read.
1. G.U.N. Strikes Back part 1

G.U.N. Strikes Back Part 1  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
Legal Stuff: All charecters are copyrighted and owned by their respective companies, so don't sue  
me b/c its all for fun.  
  
  
-------------------------------  
Rebuilt Lab  
  
After receiving an emergency call from Trevor, Ryan waits impatiently for him to show up.  
"Hurry up, Trev. Figures, he's late as usual."  
Metal hovered there silently, watching and waiting patiently for this human's friend to show.  
"Yo, Metal. You see anything yet?"  
"No, wait...There's a large red, yellow, and white robot heading this way."  
"That would be Trevor. I'll open the hanger."  
Trevor flew up in his GUNDAM and docked it inside the hangar.  
-------------------------------  
Rebuilt Lab: Hangar  
  
Ryan walked along the catwalk up to his friend's GUNDAM.  
Opening the cockpit hatch, Trevor climbed out.  
"Thank God I made it."  
"Yeah, Trev. Considering the battle marks on your GUNDAM, it's a miracle you made it here."  
"Think we can repair it?"  
"No prob. That'll be easy."  
"Hey, is that Metal? Man, you did a better job fixing him than I would have thought possible."  
"Yeah, whatever. So how did they find out?"  
"Well, after I dropped of your plans, I returned to headquarters. However they had planted a small  
spy cam. After I found it, I knew it was too late. So I jumped in, opened the bay doors and flew  
like hell to get out of there."  
"Man, that sucks. Who knew he was able to be that smart?"  
"Yeah, well we need to give the 411 to your furry friends at Knothole."  
"Yeah, I guess we have no choice. Metal come with us to, but stay cloaked till I signal, 'kay?"  
"Whatever." Metal replied monotolusly.  
-------------------------------  
Knothole  
  
Ryan and his friend entered Knothole and caught more than a few peoples' attentions.  
"Look, it's that human."  
"Wonder what he's doing here?"  
Ryan walked along ignoring the crowds reaction, looking for Sonic.  
Suddenly a blue blur came up and stopped right in front of him.  
"RYAN! Where have you been?"  
"Long story, Sonic. I plan to explain everthing. Just get Sal and the others together in the   
meeting hall.(Whispering) By the way, Don't let any of the populace get in, we don't need a panic  
to start."  
"'Kay, see ya in a few."  
"Okay, Trev, Metal, let's go."  
-------------------------------  
Knothole: Meeting Hall  
  
Ryan waited for silence before he began.  
"Okay, I know you are all wondering what the hell I've been up to for the past six months."  
"You're not kidding." said Sonic.  
"Anyway, I've been working on geting a new ally."  
"What do you mean, "new ally"?" Sally asked.  
"Promise you guys won't freak out and just trust my judgement on this. Metal?"  
"METAL?!" all those there shouted.  
On cue, Metal Sonic deactivated his cloaking device and appeared next to Ryan.  
"What on Mobius do you think you're doing bringing him back?" Sally asked.  
"I had a feeling you might be up to that." Sonic said, referring back to the trip to Robotropolis.  
"Now, I know this may seem idiotic but Metal is no longer under Eggman's control."  
"Ryan, is this the last Metal we've seen before?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes, the CPU is from the one we encountered on Mt. Mobius."  
Just then, Metal motioned that he wanted to talk.  
"Look, I didn't ask to be brought back. I excepted my fate and was going to live with it. Sonic  
taught me there is more to life than just power or strength. Ryan here was doing what he felt was  
right. He felt I deserved a second chance to right what I did wrong. I know I can't change what I  
may have done in the past, but I want to help. I just hope that you can beleive me."  
"Hmmm, I think we trust him." Sonic said.  
"I second that." Tails said.  
"Given the circumstance, I think I will go with Sonic and Tails." Sally said, suprising everyone.  
"Well, now that that's settled, I have another bit of business. This is my friend Trevor. You may  
remember that he helped us when we fought G.U.N. and with access to the ARK."  
"Hello, everyone. I have important news about G.U.N.'s current status."  
Booting up the projector, images of the GUNDAM's appeared.  
"These are there lastest weapons. They are called GUNDAM's and are large mobile suits piloted by  
a pilot inside. G.U.N. hopes to use these against us in an attempt to get revenge for what happend  
on the ARK. As I barely escaped with this info, the only last thing I know is that they plan to   
wipe out the Great Forest to find us. They plan to pull this in five days. Ryan?"  
"Thanks in part to Trev, I obtained supplies and parts to build our own GUNDAM force. Seeing as  
I worked day and night, you can see why I hardly came here and why I came back at late hours of the  
night."  
"Well, I see that I overly misjudged you Ryan. I'm sorry." Sally said.  
"It's okay, Sal. I admit I did act suspicious and I could have told you. The only reason I did keep  
it from you guys was to reduce panic and to keep info from possibly leaking to the opposing forces."  
"So, what do we do then?" Sonic asked.  
"Glad you asked. I need you and Tails to come with me while Sally and the others try to keep the  
locals calm and to keep them safe should anything happen."  
"Okay, but just be careful and try not to get killed. That's all we would need."  
"Okay, Trev, Sonic, Tails, Metal, let's go kick some G.U.N. butt."  
-------------------------------  
Rebuilt Lab  
  
As the SONIC GUNDAM force,(that's what they were calling themselves now), headed towards the lab,  
a familiar red echidna appeared from the sky holding seven shining gems.  
"Yo, Knuckles. What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.  
"Ryan phoned me and told me the 411. So he really did rebuild Metal." Knuckles said looking over at  
Metal MkIII.  
"Did you bring the chaos emeralds like I asked?" Ryan asked.  
"Yeah, but why do you need them?"  
"I will answer everything as soon as we get into the hangar. I hope you guys are ready, cause we  
have a long, hard battle ahead of us...."  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of Part 1^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	2. G.U.N. Strikes Back part 2

G.U.N. Strikes Back Part 2  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
Legal Stuff: All charecters are copyrighted and owned by their respective companies, so don't sue  
me b/c its all for fun.  
  
  
-------------------------------  
Rebuilt Lab: Hangar  
  
Entering, Sonic and the others marveled at the metal giants docked in the hangar.  
"Guys, may I present our GUNDAM task force." Ryan said.  
Pointing to a Red and white GUNDAM, Ryan said,"That is my GUNDAM. It's name is GUNDAM ZERO. My main weapon's  
are a beam saber, a pair of laser cutlasses, and a normal sized beam cannon."  
"This is your GUNDAM Sonic, it's name is GUNDAM SONIKKU."  
"Hey, it looks like me!" Sonic shouted.  
"Yeah, it has the best speed of any of our's or G.U.N.'s GUNDAM's, and has a spin attack, a pair   
of beam sabers, and a variant of your light speed attack."  
"This one here is your's Tails, it's name is GUNDAM TAILSA."  
"It looks like me, too!" Tails shouted.  
"It has the longest amount of flight time, has a laser rifle, and has a hacking tool to fry opponent  
CPU's."  
"That red one over there is yours, Knux."  
"Lookie, lookie. It resembles me as well."  
"Yeah, it's name is GUNDAM KNUCKALA. It has the most strength, can level a small mountain in no time  
at all, and has missles located inside the knuckles of its gloves."  
"Is that all?"  
"Well, in addition each has two small pairs of laser pistols in the arms, are submersible, and have  
our team logo on the right shoulder."  
"Oh, I see it. What is that?" Tails asked.  
"It's a picture of Sonic and a GUNDAM back to back with our team name"SONIC GUNDAM FORCE"across it  
in Blue to Yellow letters."  
"Not bad, not the best, but not bad for a team name." Sonic said.  
"Okay, guys. Time to learn how to pilot these things. We have five days till G.U.N. begins its'  
assault. Hopefully by then, you'll know how to pilot and manuever you GUNDAM's. Let's get to it.  
--------------------------------  
Rebuilt Lab: Training Room  
G.U.N. Assault Countdown: 4 days  
  
"Okay Guys. Time to learn the basics." Ryan said as they entered the simulator.  
"Ryan, you guys ready?" Trev asked.  
"Yeah. Okay guys, press the green button to turn it on."  
All four guys pressed the green button and their screens came to life.  
"Okay, you have three screens for sight. One screen in front and two smaller ones to the side.  
To move, you use the foot pedals to move forward. Right to move the right leg and left to move the left  
leg. Push both to jump into the air."  
"How do you move the arms?" Sonic asked.  
"You use the two joysticks on both the right and left sides of the cockpit. To grip your weapons, squeeze the  
joysticks to have the GUNDAM grip it. Push the red button on top to either fire the weapon or to turn on the  
beam saber."  
"Okay, I think I get this." Tails said.  
"Well, I leave you to this. Trev, I'm logging out."  
Ryan shuts off the his system and climbs out of the mock cockpit.  
  
"So, Ryan, do you really think we can pull this off?" Trever asked.  
"Well, they are showing a quick learn to this so if things continue at this rate, they'll be able to pull it  
off."  
"Okay, I'll keep you up-to-date."  
"Yeah, that'll work. I really need to catch up on my sleep...." Ryan trailed off as he headed for the beds.  
Metal hovered in after overhearing them.  
"There is something different about that human." Metal commented to Trevor.  
"Wait till you really get to know him, then it'll all make sense. I've known him for over four years and  
all this makes sense, beleive it or not. That's just how Ryan works."  
"You humans are too confusing. I don't think I'll ever get used to you guys."  
"I could say the same for you as well. Who knew that Ryan was right when he said you guys had to really exist?"  
"Yeah, umm....whatever. I'll be outside practicing." Metal said as he jetted off.  
Suddenly shouting came from the training room.  
"Ha, I got ya Sonic." Knuckles shouted.  
"I don't think so...Nooooo!" Sonic shouted as Knuckles tore up Sonic's virtual GUNDAM.  
"I'll get him Sonic." Tails shouted as he lined Knuckles up in his sights.  
"Huh? Noooooo" Knuckles screamed as his virtual GUNDAM got a nice sized hole in it.  
Trevor let out a large sigh, "This is are only chance? May God help us."  
  
--------------------------------  
Rebuilt Lab: Hangar  
  
Ryan and the other members of the SONIC GUNDAM FORCE are standing next to their GUNDAMs.  
"The day has finally come guys. You've all shown good improvement and I feel we stand a good chance against   
G.U.N. According to Trevor, they've begun their attack. Let's suit up and move out."  
"Hey, Ryan? You mind explaining why you needed the Chaos Emeralds?" Knuckles asked.  
"Not at all. See, to power these I needed a large source of energy. So each one is powered by two chaos emeralds.  
Thanks to a few modifications, each GUNDAM can also obtain a super form. But only use it in desperation because  
it will eventually overload the GUNDAM and revert it back to its normal form. Now that everyone is set, let's do this."  
Ryan and co. entered their cockpits, strapped in, and powered up their GUNDAMs.  
The GUNDAMs came to life as their eyes glowed that familiar green.  
"LAUNCH!" Ryan shouted.  
One by one each GUNDAM flew through the bay doors and headed towards G.U.N.'s last known position.  
--------------------------------  
Temp. G.U.N. Headquarters  
  
"...I don't care how much of this stinkin' forest you have to destroy, I want you to find that HUMAN and his blasted  
furball friends. I want them to feel our revenge. Noone messes with G.U.N." shouted the Commander.  
"Sir, their appears to be two large robots heading towards us, they appear to be GUNDAMs."  
"What?!"  
--------------------------------  
SONIC GUNDAM FORCE  
moments earlier  
  
"Okay, Guys. We want to surprise them so Trevor and me will head off to meet them and will signal for you."  
"What is the siganl, Ryan?" Sonic asked.  
"I'll fire a huge blast high into the air."  
"And then will come a runnin' and a gunnin'."  
--------------------------------  
Temp. G.U.N. Headquarters  
  
"So, they may have GUNDAMS. Let's go meet our friends."  
The Commander climbed into his GUNDAM G.U.N., while two other soldier boarder GUNDAM EPYON and WING GUNDAM.  
"Now, let's see what this guy's got."  
They jetted towards Ryan and Trevor and confronted them.  
"We meet again, my old friend."  
"We were friends once, but you are no longer the friend I knew." Ryan said.  
"Too bad, I have to kill you now." The Commander said.  
"We'll just see about that." Ryan screamed charging at him with his light cutlasses drawn.  
Ryan took a swipe at him, but missed.  
This gave the Commander time to launch a barrage of machine gun fire his way.  
Ryan parried but still took a bit of damage.  
"Ashley, Lieutenant Shannon, activate the GG system."  
"Is that safe?" Ashley asked.  
"DO IT!"   
Pushing a button in their cockpits, Ashley and Justin were aided by the GG system.  
"What the heck?" Ryan said as it appeared as if they read his mind, dodging every attack he threw at them.  
"Ha, the GG system shows us the best possible move and eliminates fear....HUH? Ashley, Justin, what are you doing?"  
"Can't take it." Justin said as the GG system showed him the light.   
"What is this?" Ashley said, as pictures of her and Justin fighting against what appeared to be the GUNDAM GUN.  
"Waitaminute, Ashley, Justin, is it really you guys?"  
"Huh? Ryan?! Where am I?" Justin asked.  
"Ryan? Justin? What are we doing here?" Ashley asked.  
"It is you guys. How in the world did you get hooked up with G.U.N.?"  
"Don't know."  
The Commander was quite pissed at this and took the opprutunity to attack Ryan.  
"AHhhhh!" Ryan shouted as he punctured his energy core.  
"No, you idiot. Now it is going to blow." Ryan shouted.  
"Oops! I'm outta here." Commander shouted.  
"I don't think so." Ryan said, flying over and grabbing onto his GUNDAM.  
"Let me go, Dammit!"  
"No! Trev, fill Justin and Ashley in on what has happend. Tell Sonic and the others I'll miss them and will never forget them.  
And please help stop what is left of G.U.N. Now get the hell outta here!"  
"No, I won't let you die." Trev said.  
Metal then flew up, broke into Trev's cockpit and knocked him out.  
"I'll take care of this for you Ryan."  
"Thank you, Metal. Please help them in any way you can. Now all of you, Vamoose!"  
Justin, Ashley, and Metal with Trev's unconscious body left to meet with the others in their GUNDAMS.  
--------------------------------  
SONIC GUNDAM FORCE   
Waiting grounds  
  
"Where's Ryan? And who are they?" Sonic asked as he saw the others coming towards him.  
"Long story, anyway Ryan is taking out Commander seeing as his GUNDAM is about to explode." Trev replied.  
"WHAT?! I've gotta save him!"  
"Don't be a fool!" Metal shouted, "He's sacrificing himself to stop G.U.N. I know that you feel emotional about that, but he   
said he has no choice."  
"But, But...I just can't let him die." Sonic said as he ignored Metal and jetted toward Ryan's position.  
--------------------------------  
Temp. G.U.N. Headquarters  
  
"You fool. What do you think you'll gain from this?"  
"A second chance for my friends. That is something you will never take from me or them." Ryan answered.  
"That's your problem, just like on Earth your too kind for your own good."  
"Yes, I may be, but I'm not stupid. Looks like it'll blow any second. Good bye Mobius."  
"No!NO!NOOOOOOOO!" was all Commander could say as Ryan shouted, "It's too bad, my friend. You could have made a lot more outta  
yourself."  
"Then grant me this last request. Call me by my true name."  
"Fine. Goodbye.....ZOEL!"  
With that Ryan's GUNDAM reached critical mass and detonated wiping both him and Zoel from Mobius's surface.  
  
"NOOOO!" Sonic said as the shockwave of the explosion sent him and his GUNDAM backwards.  
"Noooo, noooo. RYANNNNNNNNN!"  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^THE END?^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Loss, Despair, Pain, Remebrance,  
Rebirth, A 2nd Chance....  
Ryan's sacrifice, nobel and true  
The loss of him to his friends  
A Chance for Renewal  
A Change of Pace  
As New and old friends return....  
  
RETURN OF THE HEDGEHOG/DIMENSIONAL DISTRESS 


End file.
